Friendship is The Best Policy
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: The Elements of Harmony, Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, and Courage. 7 teenagers are represented by these and have the responsibility to love and protect, as well as make new friends along the way to help on the adventure. Human Sonic and My Little Pony characters. Harem, first Harem go easy on me.
1. Friendship is Magic pt1

It was a glorious day in Emerald City, city ruled by the beautiful and loving ruler Princess Celestia, this place was inhabited by normal humans well mostly normal, there were the special ones who gained special abilities.

This brings us to our hero and the fastest thing alive, Sonic, he had pale skin, blue hair, green eyes, a blue jacket with a black undershirt, blue jeans and red and white shoes with a gold buckle, he also oddly had two hedgehog ears and a hedgehog tail, he also had white fingerless gloves.

Sonic grinned as he blasted through the city. "It's nice to go out on a little run once in a while, I wonder what Tails is doing." The blue blur blasted through the city streets to his friend's workshop.

Tails was working on a new invention when his best friend walked through the door and he smiled and turned to Sonic, Tails had pale skin, two fox ears on his head, blue eyes, two fox tails, he wore a yellow jacket with a star on the front and blue jean shorts and red and white striped sneakers.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Sonic said as he and Tails bumped fists and the young 8 year old smiled at his 15 year old brother figure.

"Just working on something new Sonic." Tails told the older teen casually.

Sonic raised a brow. "What?"

"I'm working on two radio transmitters so we can talk anytime." Tails stated his invention to Sonic who ruffled his brother's hair.

"Nice job, bro." Tails chuckled at the praise.

"So Sonic, ready for the Sun's festival?" Tails asked and Sonic grinned.

"You know it little buddy, hey that reminds me Princess Celestia wanted to speak with me about something, later Tails!"

* * *

In a library to the west of Emerald City, a young 14 year old girl was looking through books. The girl had black hair with pale skin, purple highlights in her hair, she wore a purple sweater with a white undershirt, a black skirt that went right past her knees, knee high socks, and purple sneakers, she had a pony's tail(Not Ponytail) and she could also control magic.

"Where is the book on the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked herself as she started to panic until a boy with pale skin, a green Mohawk with purple hair at the sides, green eyes, a purple jacket and a green undershirt, blue jeans and purple sneakers, he also had a dragon's tail and his teeth were abnormally sharp, he was 8 years old and fairly short.

"Is it this book?" As soon as he asked, Twilight used her magic to bring him down but definitely not gently.

**SMACK!**

A smack was echoed throughout the library as Spike was lying face first on the floor as the book was held up for Twilight to take.

"This book says that there are six elements of harmony and there is an evil being sealed in the moon and has been for a thousand years, this being was known as Nightmare Moon and when the time is right the stars will aid her in her escape, we must warn Princess Celestia about this immediately, Spike take a letter." Twilight demanded as Spike took out a sheet of paper and began to write.

"Princess Celestia, I have confirmed that the being in the moon is known as Nightmare and if she escapes, Equestria will be on the threshold of eternal darkness, please consider this and respond, Your faithful student, Twilight.

"Um… Thres…"

"Threshold, Brink!"

Spike just stared at her and she sighed.

"Meaning that something bad can happen, Spike nodded and finished the letter, he blew green fire at it disappeared and was sent to Princess Celestia.

"Twilight don't you think the Princess will find this a little far-fetched?" Spike asked his friend.

"Spike, I'm Princess Celestia's most trusted student, she will undoubtedly believe me." In a matter of minutes another letter was sent back to Twilight and spike read it aloud.

"Twilight my most trusted student, I have complete faith in you and always believe you…" Twilight smiled and nodded her head and Spike continued, "but you must stop reading those silly old books, I'm in the middle of a conference with a young man and it is very important, also I would like you to check on preparations on the festival." Spike finished and looked smugly at Twilight.

Twilight and Spike were being carried on a chariot by two winged knights of the kingdom and Spike was reading another letter.

"I am sending you to your new library in South Emerald City and I want you to write a letter to me every day about friendship." Spike finished reading the letter and looked at Twilight and her frown.

"C'mon Twilight perk up, It won't be so bad making friends right?" The chariot landed in South Emerald City and Twilight thanked the guards.

"Seriously, Twilight I bet the people here are nice." Spike told her as a pink haired teen walked up to them and as Twilight tried to say hi, the girl gasped and bolted off to who knows where.

"People here are weird." Twilight said as she started to walk away and Spike sighed as he followed her.

"First we need to head to Sweet Apple Acres to check on food preparation." Twilight and Spike made their way to the acres.

They were greeted by a blonde girl with slightly tanned skin, a cowboy hat, and orange shirt which she tied to reveal her stomach, she had on dark blue jeans and cowboy boots, she had green eyes and a blonde pony's tail.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, what can ah do ya for, I'm Applejack." Applejack introduced herself and quickly and roughly shook Twilight's hand, Twilight was shaking from it herself and after the handshake was over and Twilight was still shaking, she introduced herself.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and I came to check on the food for the festival." Twilight said and Applejack rung a bell. "Soup's on everybody!" Applejack yelled as a horde of people came running.

Applejack seated Twilight at a table as she stacked a million apple treats in front of her and started naming all of her family members until she got to Granny Smith.

"Well, I see the food is taken care of, so I must be going now." Twilight said trying to leave.

"Do ya really have to?" Applejack asked in disappointment.

"Well, we do have a lot to do." Twilight stated which caused everyone to be disappointed, Twilight rolled her eyes and succumbed.

"Oh alright." Twilight said and everybody cheered.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Okay, now we need to check on weather, it says a girl named Rainbow Dash is supposed to be clearing the sky, but I don't see anyone." But then a blur rammed into Twilight causing her to smash into the mud and when they crashed Twilight saw who it was and glared at her.

"Look what you did to my CLOTHES!" Twilight yelled in anger as she looked at a girl with rainbow colored hair, blue wings, a pony's tail, pale skin, purple eyes a blue jacket that showed off her stomach, tight fitting short jeans that stayed above her knees and black boots with that feminine touch to them, she also wore black fingerless gloves.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Emerald City!" Rainbow said and did a pose in the air, then she noticed Twilight's predicament and grinned sheepishly. "Here let me help you with that." Dash said as she circled around Twilight at extremely high speeds, leaving her hair in a mess and she glared at the rainbow haired girl in front of her, who again grinned sheepishly and fell to the floor laughing along with Spike.

"Aren't you supposed to be clearing the sky of clouds." Twilight said and Rainbow grinned.

"I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat." She said and rushed to destroy all of the clouds and true to her word, ten seconds later the sky was clear of clouds.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Spike said in pure awe.

"See, ten seconds." Rainbow said while relaxing against a tree.

"I see you have this under control, so we'll be leaving now." Twilight said as they left to check on decorations.

Inside there was a girl just about Twilight's age, with purple hair, pale skin, eye shadow, blue eyes, a white dress, and high heels.

Spike's eyes were replaced with hearts as he lay his eyes on her. "Isn't she lovely."

"Excuse me…"

"Just a moment dear, I'll be right with you." The girl said as she tied a ribbon around a pole and turned to Twilight.

"Hello, my Name is Rarity and how may I… dear what has happened to your hair?" Rarity yelled.

"Oh don't worry about my hair, I came to check on decorations." Twilight said.

"Decorations are fine dear but your hair isn't!" Rarity yelled as she brought Twilight to her shop and dressed her up in many different outfits.

"Ah yes darling, your hair is fine, then she looked at the necklace she put on Twilight. "Emerald, what was I thinking, let me go get you a ruby."

"C'mon, Spike let's go before she makes me try on anything else!" And with that they left.

"Next on the list is Music." Twilight said as they walked into a forest to see a winged girl with pink hair, pale skin, a yellow dress, and two simple schoolgirl shoes with high socks.

She was singing with birds and correcting them about their mistakes and notes.

She kindly told a blue jay his mistakes and then Twilight yelled causing the birds to fly away.

"Oops, I didn't mean to scare away your birds." Twilight said as she came out of the bushes and apologized.

"It's alright." The girl said in a very quiet voice.

"I'm Twilight, what's your name."

The girl whispered something incoherent.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

She whispered something again, and Twilight was still confused and then she saw Spike.

"Oh my Gosh, he's so cute." The girl said and flew over to Spike and cuddled him.

"Hi." Spike said simply.

"Hi, what's your name?" The girl asked him.

"I'm Spike, who are you?" Spike told her.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy told him and asked him about his life.

**A Few Hours Later…**

After Spike talking about his life and almost about to go on, Twilight grabbed him and ran off leaving a confused Fluttershy.

"Okay, the last thing to check is protection." Twilight said as she came up to the main building but saw no one guarding it.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a bodyguard here." Twilight said as she frantically looked around.

"Up here!" A voice yelled from above as Twilight looked up as a small blush formed on her cheeks as she looked at the handsome blue haired teen above relaxing on a tree and looking down at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the building!" Twilight yelled up at him and he jumped down from his perch on top of the tree.

"I am guarding it, I just thought I needed a little nap." The teen said.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Twilight asked him.

Just then the teen had to have blazed around her more than 20 times in 2 seconds. "Name's Sonic fastest thing alive." Sonic then got on one knee and kissed her hand, causing her to blush. "And you are?"

"T-Twilight Sparkle." Twilight stuttered.

"Nice to meet ya, well I'm going back to sleep now." Sonic said as he was about to jump back into his tree but Twilight grabbed him with her magic.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to guard the main building." Twilight said and Sonic sighed and nodded, she smiled. "Good." Twilight said as she left for home and when got inside she sighed dreamily and out of annoyance.

"Alright Spike, I'm going to bed, I'm tired of all these crazy people." Just then the lights flashed on.

"SURPRISE!"


	2. Friendship is Magic pt2

**Quick Note: A reviewer has told me some things to make the story better and I'll be using those here, hopefully so enjoy! And thanks again JFpaes15!**

Last time on Friendship is the Best Policy.

_Twilight was sent from her peaceful library in the glorious West Emerald City to study in the South End of the city, she checked on preparations for the Sun's Festival and met some people that would later on change her life forever…_

"_Alright Spike, I'm going to bed, I'm tired of all these crazy people." Just then the lights flashed on._

"_SURPRISE!"_

"SURPRISE!"

"WOAH, what are all of you people doing here!?" Twilight pretty much yelled and asked at the same time.

"Well I threw a party for you since you just came to this end of the city and I never saw you before and I knew I didn't see you before and that's why I went-gasp-and ran off!" The girl from earlier with pink hair said without taking a single breath, Twilight just stared.

Twilight took a look at all the attendants of the party, which included all the people she met today.

Everyone waved at her with a smile on each of their faces and a grin from Sonic. She took a step closer to all of them and gave a small awkward smile and an odd wave to accompany it. Spike, however was more outgoing and social.

"Hey everybody!" Spike exclaimed to all his new friends, yeah _his_ new friends, he wasn't even sure about Twilight and her friendship hating attitude, preferring to study than to socialize.

After receiving a greeting from everybody, Spike seeming satisfied and decided to have some fun with everybody, but Twilight being the friendship hater she is, left to go to her bedroom upstairs and watch some TV.

Sometimes, when Twilight needed to relieve stress she would just lie on her bed and find a drama to watch, drama always relieved her of stress, anger, and annoyance.

Well, that would have been the case if this TV didn't have only 10 channels! Twilight gained a red vein on her forehead and flashed the TV off and tried hard to fall asleep with all the party noise going on downstairs.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

The party was still going on and Sonic was getting seriously annoyed. Random girls were flirting with the blue haired teen left and right and it was getting really old, really fast. He attempted to sit down and relax or at least get away from the fan girls all around and bumped into _another _one!

Deciding that this place was way too crowded for his taste, he jumped out the window and settled on a nice tree branch and closed his eyes for just a minute before…

"Hey, what are you doing up there, the party's inside!" Someone yelled from under him and he slipped one open to look. Below him was a rainbow haired girl with purple eyes that looked up at him in confusion shown in her purple orbs.

"I came out here for a little peace and quiet, if that's not too much to ask for." Sonic calmly replied to her as he closed his eyes again only to open to the sound of wings flapping in front of him.

"But why, it's a party, why come out here by yourself?" The girl asked as she hovered in front of him with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised.

"Nice flying, anyway I came here because inside is way too noisy." Sonic replied hoping that she would accept his answer and just leave, he guessed his wish wasn't heard.

"You're going to get bored out here by yourself." She said as she stared at him and Sonic sighed. "I'm Rainbow Dash by the way, what's your name?"

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic told her as he zipped to house and back in half of a second, giving a cocky smirk.

Rainbow smirked at this and flexed her wings. "Really it just so happens, I'm the fastest flyer in all of the city."

"Are you kidding me?" This girl had to be kidding thinking that she was the fastest, his arrogance was painfully obvious. "The title of fastest is already taken, by yours truly." Sonic told her in a cocky manner with a smirk along with it.

"Is that a challenge?" Rainbow said to the blue blur, giving an arrogant smirk and moving some her out of her eyes.

"Yes it is." Sonic proudly exclaimed and blazed to the house's window and sat there, feeling quite comfortable on his window seat. "Hey, what are you doing out there the party's inside." Sonic mocked and gave a wink to Rainbow who flew into the room and blew him a raspberry, he only chuckled and the party continued on.

**Hours Later…**

Twilight was still trying to catch some shut-eye but was still unsuccessful and Spike walked into the room with… a lamp on his head, she didn't question it.

"Twilight are ya sure you wanna stay up here by yourself, c'mon the party's for you anyway." Spike walked over to his friend and poked her side, which resulted in her getting a small red vein on her forehead yet again and she turned to him with her eyebrow twitching.

"Spike! I am trying to sleep here!" Twilight yelled at him, feeling very annoyed at the interruption. Spike raised his hand's in defense and lifted a brow.

"Fine, fine!" Spike walked to the door and turned back to her. "Don't fall asleep though everybody has to stay awake to watch the sun rise." Spike said and walked out the door, while Twilight smacked her forehead for forgetting.

**An Hour Later…**

Spike walked into the room yet again with the lamp still on his head.

"C'mon Twilight, it's time to watch the sun rise!" Spike announced with a toothy grin on his face.

**At the main building…**

Everyone was excited to see their amazing Princess of the sun come from behind the curtains that her majesty.

All of the attendants were eagerly waited for their Princess and as minutes people were beginning to become restless and when the hostess finally walked up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the Princess of the Sun, Celestia!" She said and everybody cheered in excitement.

Rarity pulled back the curtain, but was shocked to see not a soul behind it.

"She's gone!" Rarity announced and everybody gasped in shock and terror.

Twilight looked into the night and saw stars surrounded the moon and flashing and then the image of a person was gone and an eerie laughter echoed through the room and her eyes widened.

"Oh no…" She whispered as a dark blue mist flew into the room.

Forming from the mist was a woman, her dark blue hair seeming to be made purely of magic, piercing bright blue eyes, jet black wings coming from her back, a light blue war helmet along with a matching suit of armor of the same color even having matching boots, her hands glowing dark violet in a threatening manner.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight yelled at the woman standing on the Princess' pedestal said threatening woman was very surprised to hear name known.

"Ah, it is nice to know that my name is known in this era, and if I may ask what is your name child." Nightmare Moon said in a very chilling and eerie voice.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and I know you're Nightmare Moon, the evil person who was sealed into the moon a thousand years ago!" Twilight yelled at Nightmare Moon.

"Hmm, you are a very knowledgeable girl to know about my past." Nightmare Moon said in the same chilling voice.

Rainbow Dash, having enough of the conversation yelled at Nightmare. "What have you done with the Princess!" Rainbow attempted to rush her but Sonic grabbed the hood of her blue jacket, stopping her advance and when she turned to him, he just shook his head.

"Hmph, if you want to see your precious Princess again, I'd like to see you try and challenge me!" And with that said she turned back to her mist form and flew out the window, Rainbow having broken from Sonic's grip flew after her but realized that she was too late and gave up.

Twilight rushed back to her library before anybody could notice her leave. She made it back in a hurry and quickly scanned through her many books and found exactly what she was looking for… the book on the Elements of Harmony.

"I need to learn more about Nightmare Moon and a way to defeat her." Twilight said to herself.

"Yeah, how did you know about Nightmare Moon anyway?" Twilight heard a voice say behind her and turned to see Rainbow Dash standing behind her giving her a glare, at that moment a blue blur jumped in through the window.

"Rainbow, stop it, I think she knew because she's well… surrounded by books." Sonic told her, giving a shrug.

Applejack walked into the room. "Ah agree, Rainbow she does seem like a bookworm." Applejack told her and Dash frowned.

"But what if she's a spy." Rainbow told the others and they just shook their heads.

"I think she just likes books, teehee." Pinkie stated to the group in her usual goofy way.

"I agree." Rarity simply said in a polite manner.

"Me too." Fluttershy said in a quiet whisper.

Twilight was still flipping through pages at a speed that impressed even Sonic, she reached the desired page and turned to the others in the room.

"I think I've found the way to defeat Nightmare Moon, the path to defeating Nightmare Moon are the Elements of Harmony, jewels used for special powers each of them having a different category: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Courage."

"I don't suppose you know where they are?" Sonic questioned and Twilights eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"They're in t-the Leaf Forest!" Twilight yelled and everyone gasped.

**10 minutes later…**

Everyone was at the entrance of the Leaf Forest most reluctant to go in, except one.

"They say people go in there and never come back out." Twilight said, which scared everybody even more.

"R-Really." Rainbow Dash said with a gulp and she started shaking and fear showed in her eyes.

"Is it really worth it?" Rarity said and also gulped in fear.

Sonic however grinned. "You can't be serious…"

Fluttershy turned to him with her eyes beginning to water. "W-What do you mean?"

"I've been in this place lots of times, it's the perfect place to get a good run around here, I mean with all the pits and swinging vines, it's great for a good thrill to get the heart pumpin'." Sonic told them and they all stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Get the heart pumping, perfect place to get a good run, are you crazy this place is a death trap!" Rainbow yelled at him with her eyebrow twitching.

"I have to agree with Rainbow on this one, Sonic you could get yourself killed in there!" Twilight said to her companion.

"Only a coward would think this place is dangerous." As soon as the words left his mouth Rainbow's features hardened.

"I'M NO COWARD!" Rainbow screamed at him, she spread her wings and took flight into the dangerous forest.

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight yelled after her to stop but she kept on going ahead, the group turned and glared at Sonic, who sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Somebody should go after her before she hurts herself." Applejack said and Sonic rushed in after her.

**With Rainbow**

"_That bastard, calling me a coward just who does he think he is!"_ Rainbow thought to herself in anger as she flew in the forest, going over bottomless pits, very deep water, and spikes everywhere!

Rainbow gulped in fear at the sight.

At this time a blue blur was speeding through the forest in pursuit of a certain rainbow head. He was speeding through the forest, jumping from platform to platform and swinging from vine to vine like a boss.

"Just where is that girl?" Sonic wondered aloud and kept on going.

**Back to Rainbow**

"Just where am I?" Rainbow asked herself in confusion and since she apparently wasn't looking where she was looking and crashed face first into a wall and fell out of the sky knocked out and slowly falling to the water below but before that could happen a blue blur whizzed by and caught her, the blur landed on solid ground, still holding Rainbow and said blur was revealed to be Sonic.

"Yo, sleeping beauty, you can wake up now." Sonic told her quietly and to which she slowly opened her eyes and quickly jumped out of his arms.

"What was that all about?" Rainbow yelled at him in embarrassment.

"A thank you for saving your life would be nice." Sonic simply told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh well, uh thanks and sorry." Rainbow said with a sorry look on her face.

"Don't worry about it too much." Sonic told her with a smirk and a wink.

Rainbow gave him a smile.

Just then the others caught up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Twilight asked them as to which Sonic nodded.

"Yeah we're fine." After the encounter they all set off deeper into the forest.

Twilight was in the front, leading the group onward, but when she reached the edge of a cliff a purple mist came and caused the edge to break and shatter sending Twilight falling.

She screamed as she grabbed onto the edge and held on for dear life, her hand slipped and she almost fell.

"HELP ME!" Twilight screamed as Applejack grabbed her hand keeping her from falling down to her death.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'll help you back up!" Applejack yelled.

Applejack was frantically looking around for a way to help Twilight back up and then saw Rainbow giving her a thumbs up and she nodded.

"Okay Twilight, I'm going to let you go but I promise you'll be alright." Applejack told her in honesty.

"What do you mean!" Twilight yelled at her as if she were crazy.

"Trust me!" Twilight pondered on it and made her decision, she let go.

Twilight was now taking a dive and she saw her life flashing before her eyes but before she could hit the hard and unforgiving ground Rainbow swooped in and caught her and set her down gently.

"You okay Twilight?" Rainbow asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Twilight said as they reached the ground and Rainbow set her down.

"I'm glad you're alright but we need to keep going." Sonic said as they continued on their journey.

"You know there could be a million deadly creatures in this place." Twilight said to the others who shuddered well except for Sonic obviously and then the dark blue mist from before summoned a huge lion like creature and they all froze.

They all got in to stance and began to fight the beast, The beast swinging at Sonic only for him to punch it in the face.

"Stop…"

Rainbow tried to attack but she was just swatted away.

"Stop…"

Even Twilight and Rarity tried to attack with their magic but it was ineffective against the monster.

"STOP!" Fluttershy yelled at the top of her lungs at her friends to stop and she came up to the beast and stroked its mane and held up its paw and to which she pulled out a splinter and the beast licked her.

"Fluttershy that was amazing, how did you know about the splinter!" Twilight exclaimed to Fluttershy who just smiled.

"I didn't." She said simply and they all continued.

"We need to hurry before Nightmare Moon regains her full power!" Twilight yelled at her team.

"Oh, who are you to talk I'm only still here because you slowpokes have to keep up!" As soon he said that the dark blue mist returned and the trees that surrounded the group gained… faces?

"When did these trees get faces, no wait let me rephrase that, when did these trees get ugly faces?" Rainbow asked as to which Sonic just shrugged at her.

"I dunno, but it's kinda weird." Sonic as he looked over at Fluttershy who was quivering in fear. Pinkie took notice of this and smiled.

"Don't worry, Shy, when I was little and I was afraid of things under my bed and in the darkness, my mommy said the key to it all to go away was to…laugh!" At that Pinkie began laughing, her laugh was infectious and soon everyone was laughing too and one by one the trees returned to normal and not…ugly.

The team arrived at a fast current river and the mist was there yet again to make it move fast, Twilight frowned.

"We'll never get pass this, the current is too swift!" She exclaimed and Sonic examined the river closely and spotted a notch of orange in the river.

"Hey what's that thing?!" Sonic asked the others who also spotted it.

The orange spot popped out to reveal an orange sea serpent with a mustache well a half of a mustache anyway.

"Oh boohoo, I've lost my fabulous mustache!" The serpent exclaimed to the group and Sonic just let the sweat drop from back of his head.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Sonic asked and Rarity whacked him upside the head.

"We are supposed to help this poor beast and help him regain his fabulous facial hair." Rarity told him and pulled out a pair of scissors and Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"Where were you keeping those?" Sonic asked her and again she whacked him on the head.

"Never question a lady on where she keeps her things!" Rarity yelled at him and 'hmph'ed.

"Yes ma'am." Sonic said and gave her a thumbs up, she smiled.

Rarity used the scissors to cut off half her tail and gave it to the serpent.

"Whoa, Rarity your tail!" Twilight exclaimed and her jaw dropped at Rarity's short tail.

"It's fine, I was thinking on cutting it anyway." Rarity said.

"Why thank you, my mustache is back to its former glory, please let me repay the favor!" The serpent said as he bent his body into a bridge to let the heroes pass over.

The heroes were now at a bridge that over an endless pit, well it would've if the bridge wasn't cut down because you guessed it, the mist.

"Hey Rainbow would you mind going over there and tying the rope back to pole?" Twilight asked and Rainbow shook her head.

"No problem."

Rainbow used her wings and flew over to the other side and picked up the rope but before she could tie it back three black haired teens appeared in front of her and if you can guess where they came from you can win a thousand dollars and if you can't you are an idiot.

"Whoa, the wonderbolts, sweet!" Rainbow said but the leader of them stepped forward.

"No, Rainbow we aren't the Wonderbolts, we're better, we're the Shadowbolts and we want you on our team!" The leader exclaimed to her and Rainbow thought about it, she looked to where her friends were and back to the Shadowbolts and then she made her decision.

"Tempting offer… but I'll have to pass." Rainbow said.

"Hah, I knew you couldn't deny us- wait what?" The leader and the Shadowbolts grit their teeth and dispersed into a dark blue mist and Rainbow tied the rope back and the others crossed.

"Nice job, Rainbow!" Twilight complimented and she smiled.

"It was nothing." Rainbow said and they continued onto an abandoned stone building where the Elements of Harmony are supposed to reside.

"Let's head in there." Sonic told them and they entered the building only to see six stones.

"These must be the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight exclaimed to the others and Sonic just raised a brow.

"They're just a bunch of stones." Sonic said and when Twilight was going to respond the laughter before entered the room along with the mist… again.

"Right you are, young one!" The voice of Nightmare Moon echoed through the room and Sonic and the others got into stance.

"And if you think that you can restore them then you are mistaken!" She yelled charged her magic to teleport her and Twilight to the other building but Sonic was quick enough to get to the flash and warp along with them.

They appeared in the other building and Sonic glared at Nightmare Moon.

"Trying to fight like a coward, I see." Sonic accused her and Nightmare growled at him.

"How dare you!" Nightmare yelled at him in pure rage.

Just then five shadows could be seen coming up the stairs. "I think they came this way." Voices said.

"It's over Nightmare Moon, the rest my friends are coming and we'll use the Elements to defeat you!" She yelled and Nightmare just grinned.

"If you believe those petty little rocks can defeat me, then you are mistaken" Nightmare as she lifted up her foot and slammed it down resulting in a shockwave that destroyed the Elements, shattering them. Twilight gasped.

"Just because you destroyed a bunch of rocks doesn't mean you're invincible!" Sonic yelled and started dragging his foot against the ground in the same manner of a bull ready to charge its challenger.

"You're only a child!"

"You're only an old lady!"

Sonic was then in his racing stance and smirked while Nightmare only got into stance and charged her magic.

"READY…GO!" Sonic yelled as he shot off at alarming speeds straight after Nightmare and smacked into her sending into the far wall.

"You little Brat!" Nightmare yelled as she pulled herself out of the wall and charged her magic.

"Twilight get those Elements ready while I keep her busy!" Sonic yelled as Twilight nodded.

Nightmare fired a volley of magic spheres at Sonic who agilely dodged them with his speed.

Sonic zipped over to her to punch her but she put up a magic barrier and he bounced off like a basketball but he recovered in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"You see now child, you are simply no chance for me, you just don't have the power to fight like a warrior."

Suddenly Sonic was having somewhat of a flashback.

**Flashback**

A blue hedgehog was running through grassy fields killing robots left and right and suddenly it was surrounded in a blue aura and blazing through the fields at double the speed than before.

**Flashback end**

(Music Insert: Fight the Knight, Sonic and the Black Knight)

Sonic slowly got up from his crouch on the ground and looked up at Nightmare, his bangs covering his eyes.

"_I don't know what was with that hedgehog, but I know what to do now."_

"You want me to fight like a warrior, well then READY…GO!"Sonic was enveloped in a blue aura and started running in place and took off in a beeline for Nightmare who just stood in shock at the blur's speed. He closed the distance between him and Nightmare gave her a solid punch across her face and sending her deep into the wall.

"You see now Nightmare, the Elements weren't the stones they were us. Applejack, when she told me I would be alright represented honesty, Fluttershy when she helped the Manticore represented Kindness, Pinkie Pie, who showed us the true meaning of Laughter, Rarity, who gave her tail to the serpent represented Generosity, Rainbow Dash, who gave up her own desires to help us represented Loyalty, and Sonic who wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with you represented Courage." Twilight said and by this point everyone got a necklace, Applejack with Apples on hers, Rarity with Jewels on hers, Fluttershy with butterflies on hers, Pinkie with Balloons on hers, Rainbow with a lightning bolt on hers, and Sonic with a green emerald on his, Twilight got a tiara with a flash of magic on it.

They all started floating in the air, surrounded by a white light.

"We are the Elements." Twilight said and after the flash Nightmare Moon was no more and instead in her place was a small princess and after that Princess Celestia appeared, her hair flowing freely with the tiara on her head and her Princess armor along with her dress.

"Princess Celestia!" The heroes yelled and the Princess nodded to them and turned her gaze to the young princess.

"It's been a thousand years since I've seen you in this state." Celestia said and at that point the other princess started to cry and jumped into Celestia's arms.

"I've missed you so much big sister!" She yelled.

"Big sister!" Sonic stated in shock.

"Yes, this is Princess Luna, Princess of the moon and my little sister." Celestia said and everyone smiled at the reunion.

**Hours Later…**

The group was at the actual festival and everyone was celebrating.

"Thanks to you seven for showing unimaginable courage and strength to bring peace back to the city!" Celestia exclaimed and everyone cheered for them.

But Twilight was depressed.

"I'll have to go back to West of the city won't I?" Twilight asked in sadness.

"No, I declare that Twilight Sparkle will stay here in the South End of Emerald City and study friendship!" Celestia declared and everyone cheered.

"Thank you!" Twilight yelled in pure joy.

"Yay!" The rest of the team yelled and jumped along with Twilight.

**Note: Yes, Sonic has lived a past life as the one we know and love, Sonic the Hedgehog and yes he will be learning all of Sonic's moves. Also this story will NOT follow the episodes by the way.**

**Well that's all. See y'all later!**


	3. Shining Emeralds from the stars!

Quick Note: The characters are in an anime format not a cartoon one and I apologize I can't draw so you'll have to imagine that yourself.

Sonic was now hanging out at the Golden Oaks Library with Twilight and Spike.

Him and Spike were playing videogames while Twilight was going through her books and studying.

"Hey Twilight thanks for letting me hang out here for today, I would have gotten bored at home." Sonic told her and to which she smiled.

"No problem, Spike says he gets bored whenever no one was around and I'm studying." Twilight said and Spike nodded.

"Do you know how boring it is to play games by yourself all the time?" Spike asked him and Sonic just shrugged.

"I kinda do." Sonic told him.

Sonic and Spike were still playing their game until Spike lost, yeah that didn't end well.

"Aw c'mon you majorly cheated, Sonic!" Spike yelled and Sonic shrugged.

"Calm down, Spike all you were doing was playing a game, it doesn't matter." Twilight tried to convince him but he was still being stubborn.

"But…"

Sonic tired of this clamped a hand over Spike's mouth until he stopped his rampage.

"Shut up."

Spike nodded and Sonic let his mouth go.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Spike asked and Sonic shrugged.

"I'm going to outside and find something else to do, I can't stay inside playing videogames all day." Sonic said and sped out the door to do who knows what and Twilight waved.

"Bye!"

When Sonic got outside Rainbow Dash flew overhead and he waved to her and she noticed him, she started to fly down towards him.

"What's up, Dashie?" Sonic asked her and she raised a brow.

"Dashie?"

"I like giving people nicknames." Sonic told her and she just shrugged.

"So what have you been up to today?" Rainbow asked him.

"Just playing games with Spike." Sonic told her and she just looked at him.

"Well, see ya, and don't forget about our race!" Rainbow said and was gone.

"Heh, you know I won't." Sonic told himself and smirked, but alas he was still bored.

"I guess I'll just head home and find something to do there." Sonic took off for home, just at a light jog which for Sonic means five hundred miles per hour and looked up to the sky in wonder, while he was looking up he literally saw the sky _break_ and his eyes widened when a storm appeared in the sky and seven lights fell and crashed in opposite directions and one direction just so happened to be his, he jumped out of the way and one of the lights crashed into the spot he once occupied.

Sonic looked into the crater the light made on contact with the ground and inside found a green emerald that seemed to gleam with raw power.

"Whoa, what is this thing?" Sonic asked himself and reached into the crater to grab the emerald and on contact with it felt immense power flowing through him, powering up his very being with unimaginable power and he had another flashback.

**Flashback**

The same blue hedgehog from before was on a mountaintop with the same emerald Sonic had and seemed to be saying something. "Chaos…Control!" The blue hedgehog yelled and in a flash he was gone with no trace of him left behind.

**End Flashback**

"_There's that hedgehog again, what is going on with me these days." _Sonic thought to himself as he shook his head and brought the emerald up. _"But that thing he did with this emerald what would happen if I tried it."_

Sonic firmly gripped the emerald in his hand and started to speak. "Chaos…" The emerald started glowing with energy and power. "Control!" Sonic was enveloped in a green flash and vanished.

But what Sonic didn't notice was an airship so far up in the sky that it was unseen with a fat, egg-shaped man looking at him through a telescope, who was fuming in anger.

"That little brat down there took the Chaos Emerald that I was searching for all this time, but as long as he stays out of my way he won't be a problem." The round man said and cackled evilly.

* * *

A green light flashed in Tails' Workshop which scared the little boy to no end and out of the flash appeared Sonic with the green emerald in his hand.

Tails looked at Sonic with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped in shock and fear.

"S-Sonic w-where the heck d-did you come from?" Tails stuttered in fear.

"Sorry about that little buddy but I found this emerald while I was on my way home and…" Then Sonic proceeded to tell Tails the story. "Think you can figure just what this thing can do and where it came from?"

"Leave it to me!" The young boy said as he gave Sonic a thumbs up and Sonic returned the gesture with a grin.

**A few hours later…**

Tails had been tinkering with the Emerald for a while now about three hours in fact and Sonic was beginning to get restless and he closed his eyes to take a nap until Tails finished with it.

"Sonic, I think I figured it out!" Tails exclaimed to the blue haired teen across the room and said teen's eyes shot open the moment he heard.

"You did!"

"Well it's more of a theory." Tails spoke to the elder male in the room and studied his expression of pure wonder and excitement, that shone through his eyes at the thought of an adventure, guess that's Sonic for ya, looking for trouble and adventure, taking the chance to get them at any given opportunity that provided itself.

"Whaddya find?" The adventure-seeker asked his little brother in curiosity.

"Well apparently this gem is extremely powerful and holds a vast amount of power which explains how you warped here like you did and also there seems to be seven others just like it, which means that those were the other six lights that you saw in the sky, I'm not sure what they're called but we'll just have to get more research on it before I can tell you anything else about them." Tails explained most of the information to Sonic was still letting most of it sink into his brain and was in his deep thinking pose, which was his fingers to chin and his foot tapping on the floor.

"So there are seven emeralds in total and they're full of energy and power, I can only imagine what would happen if these things fell into the wrong hands." Sonic wondered aloud and Tails nodded his head.

"That wouldn't end well." Tails said with his head down and Sonic only smirking.

"Well even if it does, we can get them back no problem, you know what I say, the more dangerous the better it gets." The blue haired teen said and Tails couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's just like you Sonic, finding danger before it even gets close to finding you." Tails told him and the older boy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Heh, you know it little buddy." Sonic told him while ruffling his hair and grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Well, buddy I'll be heading off now, see if you can dig up more about those emeralds." Sonic said as he ran out the door in a dash and vanishing out.

"You got it." Tails stated to himself and nodded as he continued his research.

* * *

Rainbow had been flying for hours now since she met up with Sonic and couldn't help but wonder how on Earth that there was a being on this huge, wide planet known as Mobius that was as fast as she was… or maybe even faster, wait, no she was Rainbow freaking Dash, fastest flyer in all of Mobius.

While being deep in her thoughts, Rainbow failed to notice the bright crashing down in her direction and upon feeling light in her eyes she looked up only to be met with something about to smash into her, her eyes widened as she twisted her body and whirled into a spin to avoid it, it just narrowly missed.

"What the heck was that?!" Rainbow yelled in shock, her eyes as wide as dinner plates from the adrenaline rush she just experienced.

Rainbow looked below her to see a crater, a rather deep one in fact and descended from the air to investigate it, she looked inside of it and saw a red emerald inside, it was sparkling as if it was just sold from a jewelry store and looked more valuable than any gem in existence.

Rainbow reached into the crater and took the emerald into her hands and observed it closely wondering where it came from.

"I wonder where this thing came from." While Rainbow was wondering about the emerald's origins, she didn't notice, however, that it was glowing with a faint red glow and she soon began to feel immense power entering her systems and powering up everything about her and she especially seemed to notice her boost in speed, she gripped the emerald tightly and shot off into the sky faster than she ever did and as she sped through the skies of the city and over people's heads, leaving a rainbow trail in her wake, any doubts that she wasn't the fastest vanished at that moment.

"Oh yeah, I could get used to this!" Rainbow's ecstasy kept her mind off any of her surroundings except whatever was in front of her and because of this she failed to notice the small black robot following her…somehow.

"Doctor, the girl has the emerald and is heading east, do you want me to keep following her?" The small robot spoke into a walkie-talkie and heard a mad cackle on the other side.

"Yes, Bokkun keep tailing her for now and when she slows down inform me of her location." The man on the other end commanded.

"Okay, this'll be fun!" Bokkun exclaimed as he took off to follow Rainbow.

* * *

Twilight was now finished with her studying and was outside with Spike, heading to receive a new shipment of books for the library.

Twilight and Spike were casually walking through a rather open field, this was apparently Twilight's shortcut to get somewhere without having to go through the public and busy streets of the city.

"Hey Twilight, how long until we get there?" Spike groaned as they continued to walk through the plain.

"Just a bit longer, Spike." Twilight told him and Spike just sighed in boredom.

After the words left her mouth the sky flashed with seven lights and one light in particular was heading right to her and her eyes widened in shock as she put up a magic barrier to protect her and Spike from it.

The light collided with the barrier and almost demolished it and would've if Twilight didn't put in some extra power into the barrier so it wouldn't get completely destroyed by it.

As the thing lost its momentum and simply fell to the ground, Twilight looked at the thing that could have potentially killed her and her eyes widened in shock, it was an emerald, a purple one.

Twilight picked it up and took a very good look at it and wondered just where this mysterious jewel could have come from and its origins.

"Spike, what do you think of this?" Twilight asked her assistant and turned to him only to find that the young boy was in a state of shock and wasn't moving, his eyes as wide as dinner plates that was receiving extra food.

"Spike?" Twilight was intending to look to her assistant but as she was doing so she suddenly felt a wild surge of energy flowing through powering her up thoroughly and mostly her magic, she felt her magic power rise to new heights.

Twilight used her newfound power to teleport to the Golden Oaks Library with Spike and upon arriving quickly ran to her desk to study the mysterious emerald that could have been her end.

"This jewel, it fills me with so much power, it blows my mind." Twilight whispered to herself as she held up the emerald to take a better look at it.

By this time Spike was out of his state of shock and he shook his head to get rid of his dizziness. He looked over to Twilight who was at her desk with a purple emerald and a look of curiosity on her face as she stared at it. He wondered how that emerald tasted, probably delicious.

Spike walked over to her and he started to drool at the emerald up close. He was about to grab it and enjoy the delicious taste until he felt the rather familiar feeling of being grabbed by magic and he saw the purple glow of Twilight's magic.

"Spike, this emerald isn't for eating, I'm studying this because it seems to hold limitless power inside of it and I'm trying to figure out where it came from." Twilight told her young assistant as his head dropped but he nodded nonetheless.

"Okay Twilight…" Spike gloomily agreed and Twilight set him down. "Now I need you to stay away from this emerald while I'm studying it." Spike again nodded as he headed up to his room and just decided to watch TV, to be more specific…he was watching My Little Pony, the show sometimes confused him with the fact that all of the ponies in the show had the same names as people he knew in real life, hell there was dragon named Spike and a freaking hedgehog named Sonic…very weird.

Twilight kept studying the emerald she had found for the next three hours. She was beginning to become tired and she let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"This emerald is such…a mystery and it's so confusing and…tire…some." Twilight barely even finished before she fell asleep on her desk, snoring silently. However, she didn't notice the mechanical spider hanging over with its one red lens zooming in on the emerald as it slowly reeled itself down.

* * *

Rainbow had been flying non-stop since she found the emerald and she didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, something that Bokkun found tiresome. For the entire time that he had been following her he was slowly moving slower and slower. Was she full of energy from freaking Princess Celestia herself? Whatever the case, it was extremely tiresome to Bokkun and he was getting sick of it, but he had a job to do and he was going to do it…even if it meant that he had to follow this psycho energetic girl all over the place.

* * *

Tails was frustrated with this emerald no matter what ever he searched in on his computer it would show him nothing. It was becoming rather annoying but he made a promise to Sonic to find out more about this emerald and just what it does. He wasn't about to let his best friend down now.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll figure this out I promise."

* * *

Sonic was simply taking a light jog through the streets at his own 'light' pace, still wondering about the emerald and where the hell it came from. Also, he wanted to learn why it seemed so familiar to him and why triggered something so deep within him. This was odd, very odd and it's like he's been through this same scenario before.

'_That emerald it seemed so familiar, like I've used it before, to do something important and that hedgehog that keeps coming up in those flashbacks of mine just who is he?' _Sonic thought to himself as he sped by people walking in the streets of the city and accidentally flaring up the skirts and dresses of the many passing females he blushed and apologized to them all as he kept on running and apparently still couldn't see the round ship flying over him and observing his every move.

"That boy, he seems to match perfectly to my great-great ancestor's nemesis. Let's see, blue, extremely fast, green eyes, he even has the hedgehog features and wait there's one last thing…slightly perverted?" He looked at what the boy was currently doing and looked back at the list. "Check."

* * *

A mechanical spider was silently crawling out of the Golden Oaks Library with a purple emerald in its clutches. As it got outside it quickly equipped its jets and flew back to its master. Twilight was still fast asleep and still hadn't noticed the emerald she had found was missing.

Spike however had come down just in time to see the robot fly out of the window with the emerald and quickly woke up Twilight but it was already too late, for the robot was out of the window before they could catch it.

"It took the emerald!" Twilight yelled as she pointed to the window.

"Well, that's just great." Spike spoke sarcastically.

Twilight grit her teeth and growled. "I didn't find out anything about that emerald and now it's gone." Twilight mumbled and frowned.

"I wonder where it's taking it." Spike wondered aloud and tilted his head to the right with his fingers on his chin.

The robot from before landed in the hands of a round man that was located high in the sky, tailing a young teen that was running through the streets and the man cackled in maniacal glee.

"Now that I have a Chaos Emerald in my possession, I can power my machine and steal the others." The man said as he flew off to who knows where.

Sonic however was on his way back to Tails' to see if he found out anything about the emerald.

"I hope Tails found out anything else about the emerald." Sonic said to himself as he zipped off the distance to Tails' home, arriving in short time.

"Hey Tails, find anything about that thing…Tails?" Sonic looked around his friend's workshop not spotting the young boy anywhere.

"Are you looking for these?" A man in a gigantic mech said as he held up Tails and…Rainbow Dash?

"Hey, what gives, why'd you take my friends and another thing just who the heck are you?" Sonic yelled for the man to hear.

"Well, my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik the fifth and the reason I have your friends is because they had something I wanted." Dr. Robotnik told him and Sonic clenched his fists.

"And what would that be?" Sonic asked him in anger.

"The Chaos Emerald." Robotnik held up the emerald in the air for Sonic to see only for the blue blur to blaze past him and snatch it from him.

"So this thing is called a Chaos Emerald, eh?" Sonic said as he juggled the emerald up and down in his hand.

"What, when did you get that?" Robotnik started to freak out in his mech.

"Don't worry about that, worry about yourself!" Sonic yelled as he looked to his unconscious friends in the mech's arms and grit his teeth.

"No matter, you stand no chance against my almighty mech!" Robotnik yelled and brought the mech's arm down to smash Sonic to the ground only for the blue blur to sidestep the crashing fist and jumping onto it and running along to the mech's cockpit where the mad doctor was sitting in his seat and gave it an axe kick, putting a crack in the glass and then jumping off.

"You little pest!" Robotnik yelled and opened up missile launchers in a certain compartment and fired all of them at Sonic only for him to jump onto one and continued jumping from missile to missile until he reached the cockpit once again and giving a punch making an even larger crack.

"That's it!" Robotnik opened up another compartment and a laser cannon popped out and fired a huge death ray at the blue haired teen.

"Oh crap!" But then Sonic had an idea, before that emerald gave him so much power what if he combined that power with the power of the move he learned while fighting Nightmare. He gripped the emerald tightly and the blue aura surrounded him once more and it felt so much stronger than last time, he looked up at Robotnik and smirked. "Okay then!" Sonic let out a war cry and shot off and collided with the death ray fighting against its power, he was beginning to get pushed back but he put in that last bit of power and pulled through, colliding with the giant mech destroying it and sending all the pieces, including the cockpit flying off into the distance, unfortunately Tails and Rainbow began plummeting to the ground. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and quickly set him down then jumped back up to catch Rainbow.

The two woke up to see Sonic above them. Rainbow woke up and rubbed her eyes, blinking several times before her vision was clear and she noticed who was holding her.

"Finally decided to wake up, sleeping beauty?" Sonic joked with her and she raised a brow.

"What happened?" Rainbow and Tails asked him and Sonic proceeded to explain the situation and Rainbow and Tails gasped in shock.

"Thanks for the save buddy!" Tails thanked his best friend.

"No prob, bud." Sonic told him and the blue blur turned his head towards Rainbow who had her eyes down.

"Thanks Sonic." Dash spoke and let a smile adorn her face and Sonic smiled back giving her a thumbs up.

"No prob!" Sonic explained and Sonic took them home.

"Sonic, did you find out about those emeralds?" Tails asked him and Sonic nodded and showed him the three emeralds.

"Apparently, they're called Chaos Emeralds and also have limitless power." Sonic said and Rainbow had a concerned look on her face.

"If those fall into the wrong hands, we're in trouble." Rainbow stated and Sonic and Tails laughed.

"We said the same thing!" They exclaimed in unison and they all started to laugh, guess today wasn't too bad…


	4. Sonic's Hero Trial part 1

**I can't imagine how pissed and sick of waiting you guys are, ya see I bought Skyward Sword about last month and I've been playing it pretty much nonstop and I finally beat the game so now I have more time for you guys. Enjoy!**

"So you're saying that emerald I found was a Chaos Emerald and there are seven of them in total?" Twilight had seemed completely obsessed with the matter of the Chaos Emeralds ever since Sonic told her the story.

"For the nine-thousandth and first time, yes Twilight!" Sonic told her, exasperated with her constantly asking the _exact_ same question so many times.

"I just can't believe this, it's so amazing!" Twilight said as her eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder. Sonic just looked at her, raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"I don't see why it's so shocking to you…" Sonic started but was quickly cut off when Twilight was in his face.

"What do you mean, It's not every day that a majestically powerful Emerald falls from the sky!" Twilight yelled and Sonic raised a brow at her and had an 'are you serious' look on his face.

"Well, it's not every day that you see a mage, a rainbow headed girl that can move at alarming speeds, a super strong cowgirl, a psycho party animal, a shy animal caretaker, a fashion crazed mage and lastly a devilishly handsome blue haired teenager that can move faster than the speed of sound and all of them saving Mobius from an evil Princess." Sonic bluntly told her and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I guess you have a point." Twilight spoke, while Tails and Rainbow Dash watched the exchange in wonder until it seemed to get on Dash's nerves.

"Would you quit it already!" Dash yelled at the two and 'their argument' was over as they quickly turned to her direction. "This isn't doing anything useful ya know!"

"Rainbow has a point, this is getting us nowhere." Tails said as they both looked sheepish.

"Well, anyway we still need a way to track down the other emeralds." Sonic said and Tails only smiled as he looked at Sonic.

"Leave that to me!" As Tails said this both Twilight and Rainbow looked at Tails in disbelief, while Sonic only smirked.

"L-leave to you, but you're only a kid." The girls said in unison as they looked blankly at the young boy.

"Tails may be a kid but he's a real genius, just about the smartest kid I've ever met and also one of the kindest." Sonic told them both and wrapped his arm around his buddy's shoulder.

"I guess I could make a tracker for the Chaos Emeralds, but it'll take a few months." Tails told them and Sonic shrugged.

"If that's how long it takes, I guess we'll just have to wait for you to finish." Sonic said and the girls' eyes shot open.

"But what if that Robotnik guy gets his obese fingers on them." Dash said and Sonic just shrugged.

"We'd get them back, no reason to worry." Sonic told them as he relaxed back on Twilight's couch.

"Don't you think you're being a little too calm about this whole situation?" Twilight asked and he shook his and smirked.

"Nah, well anyway, I need a nap after fighting that fat doctor and dealing with all this Chaos Emerald business." Sonic let out a yawn and not wasting any time, he was fast asleep on the couch.

"Is he always like this?" Twilight asked the young genius next to her.

"Sonic's just kinda lazy, but when the time comes, he'll get the job done." Tails told her and gave her a smile.

Hours passed as the heroes made small talk as Sonic slept on the couch, the subject of the Emeralds coming up more than once in their conversations. Suddenly, Spike let out a burp of green fire and a letter was revealed afterwards, Twilight looked to Spike expectantly. Spike picked it up and read aloud, _"My most faithful student Twilight I have sent a letter, but it is not for you. This letter is a request for your friend, Sonic. I have acknowledged his strength, speed, and physical prowess and this goes to him, I'd like for you all to come to The North of the City in Station Square, I will patiently await your arrival."_

"So, Sonic has to go to Station Square and we get to tag along?" Rainbow asked the young boy who read the letter and he shrugged.

"I guess…" Spike said and Twilight crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, Princess Celestia has summoned us, so we need to wake Sonic up, gather the others and be on our way!" Twilight exclaimed as the others made haste to wake the bluenette up and begin packing their things. They went out to gather the others and began on their way to the train station to get to Station Square.

"So, we're heading to Station Square because the Princess asked for me?" Sonic asked as to which Twilight nodded and Sonic just laid back in his seat and slipped his hands behind his head.

"What could possibly be so important that I had to wake up for it?" Sonic asked and Twilight just whacked him upside the head with an irritated look on her face.

"She's the Princess, if she says jump you ask how high and do it!" Twilight snapped and Sonic just yawned in boredom.

"Yeah, yeah, Twilight." Sonic replied in boredom and Twilight growled.

"I wonder what the Princess has in store for Sonic?" Tails wondered aloud and the others started taking their guesses.

"Maybe she wants to honor him for going head on against Nightmare Moon?" Twilight guessed while placing her finger on her chin.

"Or ta give him some kinda challenge?" Applejack wondered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Or maybe the Princess baked the hero a super duper tasty cake with strawberries and icing and apple slices and more icing!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around the train on her feet, while the others looked at her oddly.

"Well, whatever the Princess has for me, we'll just have to wait and see." Sonic told them laying back in his seat in his usual lazy fashion.

A few hours passed as they arrived at Canterlot, it was beginning to get late. They would have to hurry to get to the Castle before nightfall.

"It's getting dark out here, c'mon let's get going." Sonic said as they all got off the train and they were on their way to the castle.

Upon arrival at the castle, the guards blocked their path with their spears. "State your business here." The guards said simply as Twilight showed them the letter and they unblocked the path and they all stepped into the castle making their way to the throne room and they now stood in front of the Princess.

"Ah, Sonic, I see you have arrived along with Twilight and your other friends." Sonic nodded as he was kneeling in front of the Princess along with the others.

"Yes, Princess, and if I can ask, why did you call me here?" Sonic asked respectfully and the Princess smiled.

"Well, my dear boy, after realizing the kind of strength you possess and your simply shocking speed, I would like to give you a challenge, a challenge that I simply dub as a Hero's Trial." The Princess told him and Sonic looked up and stared at the Princess.

"A Hero's Trial, what would that be exactly?" Sonic asked her and she simply let out a small giggle.

"The Trial is a test of your strengths and Physical prowess." Princess Celestia said as she used her magic to give a visual presentation of Mobius' legendary heroes going through the same trial.

"So, since Sonic was strong enough to defeat Nightmare Moon he can take the trial and prove himself." Twilight elaborated for the rest of the group. Rainbow crossed her arms under her bust and rolled her eyes.

"Just because he beat up Nightmare, he's automatically recognized as a hero, if ask me, I should be participating in this stupid trial." Rainbow said angered at being showed up by a blue head that thought he was fast.

The others just gaped and Sonic and the princess smirked.

"Now, Rainbow do you have any actual fighting skill whatsoever?" Sonic asked as to which her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Because, you'll need to know how to fight to compete." Celestia told her and the boastful girl just turned away.

"Whatever…" Rainbow muttered as growled.

"Back to the matter at hand, the trial begins in approximately 3 hours." Celestia told the bluenette who just smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"I'll be there!"

* * *

**Three hours later…**

Sonic and the others were outside of Station Square's combat arena, which highly resembled the coliseum stood tall and intact despite its many years of fierce battle.

"Whoa, this place sure looks old." Sonic stated as he stared at the tall mass of architectural structure as the eight of them took the final steps into Celestia's arena.

When Sonic stepped into the arena he was greeted by Celestia who sat in Royal chair high above the arena. The arena was also packed-full of people who came to watch the event.

"Ah, Sonic, it is nice to see you have finally arrived!" Celestia shouted as she stood up.

"Wouldn't have missed it Princess!" Sonic shouted back as he turned to his friends. "I think you guys should up into the stands." Sonic told them.

"You got it!" They all told him and headed up to the stands leaving only Twilight and Tails.

Tails walked up to Sonic and bumped his fist. "Good luck, Sonic!" Tails told him and Sonic grinned in confidence.

"I wish you good luck, Sonic and… be careful the princess is very honorable and caring, but even I have to admit she can be a little reckless." Twilight told him and Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Have more faith in me, Twilight, I can handle this." Sonic told her and he turned his back to her.

"C'mon Twilight, let's go!" Tails exclaimed and they went into the stands.

"Okay Princess, bring it on!" Sonic shouted and the princess grinned.

"Soldier, the princess calls you!" Celestia yelled as she demanded a soldier to the arena. "He is your opponent." Celestia said as she motioned to Sonic. The soldier went on without question and charged at Sonic with his sword in hand.

Sonic ducked under a sword swing of the sword and gave the soldier an uppercut sending the soldier into the air, he started falling to the ground in the span of 2 seconds before ground contact Sonic smacked him with a 360 flare(A flare is a break dance move that Sonic used as an attack in Sonic Battle for GBA) sending the poor soldier flying into far wall and making a crater in it.

"Is that really your best protection around here, Princess, seems pretty crappy to me." Sonic said arrogantly and the princess gave him a smirk.

"I hope I wipe that smug look off your face with your next opponent." The princess told him as she called in the commander of the army.

"The commander, bringing out the big guns, I see!" Sonic said as the commander stepped onto the fighting grounds, wielding a war hammer and two broadswords on his sides.

"You will stand no chance against me, boy!" The commander proclaimed and Sonic smirked.

"Bring it, gramps!" Sonic taunted as he charged the commander, the aged man brought his hammer down, almost catching his speedy opponent under, said opponent rolled around to his back and kicked him in the back and also grabbing a sword from his waist.

Sonic stood his ground with the sword in his right hand and charged, swinging the sword at the commander catching him in the shoulder leaving a small cut but in the span of the time, Sonic left himself wide open and the commander drove his hammer into the boy's stomach sending him sky high.

Sonic fell to the ground falling onto his face with a loud thud. The others gasped in shock and worry as it, looked like the hero wasn't getting up.

The commander raised his hammer above his head ready to crush the hero under its mighty weight. "This is what the princess deemed her hero, no endurance, no skill, just an arrogant kid, say goodbye!" He brought the hammer down.

(Music Insert: Kingdom Hearts: Night of Fate)

In the blink of an eye the hammer was caught in a gloved hand, the hand belonging to the hero himself and being held in place as he slowly stood up with a grin on his face his bangs hiding his eyes.

"No endurance, no skill, just an arrogant kid, huh?" Sonic said as he threw the hammer to the far side of the arena. "I'll show you no endurance!" Sonic said as he gave the commander a roundhouse kick sending him flying far off and Sonic curled into a ball and started spinning blazing off and rolling under the flying commander and bouncing up kicking him from under, sending him soaring high into the air, Sonic jumped onto a wall and jumped up after the commander flying above him. "**SONIC DRIVE!**" Sonic yelled out as he drove the heel of his foot into the commander's face sending him head first onto the ground knocking him unconscious.

(Music End)

Sonic landed on the ground in front of the commander and looked down on him. "Never insult me, you bastard or I won't hold back next time."

Celestia as well as all of the audience stared in silence and then broke out in a cheering fit, the loudest being Sonic's friends, Sonic waved to them all with a grin on his face.

"You have done, well so far, Sir Sonic!" Celestia shouted and Sonic smirked. "But you have plenty of opponents, let's see how long you last!"

* * *

**So, that's a wrap, I hope you guys enjoyed, oh and I placed about two references in this chapter, if you find them you get a virtual cookie! Oh and leave your guesses in a PM, please!**

**Fun Fact: Sonic was originally supposed to be the Element of Justice but I changed it to Courage for my own reasons.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
